narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Five Kage Summit's Eve (episode)
|image=Five Kage Summit's Eve.png |english=Five Kage Summit's Eve |kanji=五影会談前夜 |romaji=Gokage Kaidan Zenya |episode=198 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=558886 |arc=Five Kage Summit (Arc) |chapters=453, 454, 455 |boruto=No |opening song=Diver |ending song=Midnight Orchestra |japanese airdate=February 10, 2011 |english airdate=July 20, 2013 }} Synopsis Naruto is held against a wall by Karui, who attempts to force him into giving up information regarding Sasuke. Naruto tells her that if he does sell out his friend, then they would succeed in finding and killing Sasuke, forcing Sasuke's friends from Konoha to kill them; Kumo would retaliate, thereby giving birth to another cycle of hatred. In order to defuse Kamui's hatred, Naruto offers himself as a punching bag. Naruto is severely beaten, but is saved by Sai, who blocks Karui's punch. Karui's teammate Omoi also restrains her, telling her that Naruto is the type to never give up or sell out his comrades, a quality which he likes. Samui arrives and whisks her team away, notifying them that they have intel on Sasuke to decipher. Naruto asks if he may tag along as well in order to meet the Raikage, but Samui tells him that the Raikage is too busy and on the move to meet him. Elsewhere, Zetsu notifies Madara and Taka that it was Naruto who defeated Pain, citing that Naruto may be stronger than Sasuke now. Sasuke smirks, and tells Taka that their new objective is to head to the Five Kage Summit to kill Danzō. Madara approves the plan, and Zetsu splits himself into two — Black Zetsu and White Zetsu. White Zetsu leads Taka to the summit's location while Black Zetsu stays back with Madara. Madara muses how he never expected Nagato to use the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive all those he had killed during his assault and that Naruto has severely affected their plans. In the makeshift Hokage office, Danzō orders his Root faction to find Kabuto and kill him before Anko does, since Kabuto is aware of Danzō's association with Orochimaru. He commands Root not to kill Anko but to make sure to extract the human experimentation files that Kabuto possesses, claiming that it would be useful for his bandaged eye and arm. He tasks the remaining members to watch over Naruto, telling them that the Nine-Tails is not allowed to leave the village, and assigns the two highest-ranking members, Torune Aburame and Fū Yamanaka, as his personal bodyguards for the summit. While he is recovering in his tent, Naruto tells Kakashi and Yamato that he wishes to find the Raikage and convince him to forgive Sasuke. Yamato replies that Naruto, as a jinchūriki, is not allowed to leave the village, especially since the First Hokage's Necklace has been destroyed, as well as the fact that Naruto entered into his eight-tailed form during his fight with Pain. Naruto reveals that he met the Fourth Hokage and that it was he who suppressed the transformation. He adds that the Fourth told him that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack sixteen years ago was orchestrated by the masked man who leads the Akatsuki, who the Fourth believed was manipulating Pain. Naruto tells him that he cannot allow Sasuke to be manipulated in the same fashion and that he must save Sasuke. Kakashi theorises that the Fourth must have infused a part of his mind into the seal with his Dead Demon Consuming Seal technique, and that the masked man must be Madara Uchiha. Remembering how he met his father in the afterlife, who was waiting just to speak to him, Kakashi asks Naruto if the Fourth ever said anything to him, since fathers usually have something to say to their sons. Naruto smiles and proclaims that his father told him that he believed in him. He also asks Sai to notify Danzō about Madara being the mastermind over the Nine-Tails' attack as well as the fact that Madara is the Akatsuki's true leader. Despite the fact that Konoha is not allowed to dispatch any shinobi to allied nations during the Five Kage Summit, Kakashi decides to bend the rules, placing his trust in his sensei's faith in Naruto. He notifies Naruto that he and Yamato, whom he calls Tenzō, are going to be Naruto's escorts for his journey to Kumogakure. Trivia * Kakashi, Sai and Yamato are revealed to have known that the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father. Despite it being a village secret, Sai's knowledge of the fact means that Danzō, and most like the other members of Root, are also aware of it. Credits es:La Víspera de la Reunión de los Cinco Kage (Episodio)